Prevale
Prevale, nome completo Carlo Prevale (Subiaco, Roma, 6 luglio 1983), è un disc jockey, produttore discografico e conduttore radiofonico italiano. Lavora presso m2o Radio/Tv, l'etichetta discografica Plast Records e il suo studio di registrazione Suono Strano, dove realizza produzioni musicali, compilation, vari format e si occupa di doppiaggio pubblicitario. Lavora presso m2o Radio, l'etichetta discografica Plast Records e il suo studio di registrazione Suono Strano, dove realizza produzioni musicali, compilation, vari format e si occupa di doppiaggio pubblicitario. Le origini Nasce a Subiaco, un comune italiano di 9.406 abitanti della provincia di Roma nel Lazio. Nel 1993 inizia ad avere il primo contatto con la musica proponendosi come DJ ed organizzatore di party per i suoi compagni di scuola. Nel 1997 a Roma, frequenta un corso professionale di tecniche di missaggio diretto da Fabio Cassandro. Nel 1999 il primo approccio con il pubblico avviene nella discoteca Green Club di Monte Livata dove, a soli 16 anni è già DJ resident conducendo anche programmi dance come Dimensione Musicale e In The Mix presso l'emittente radiofonica locale RNA Radio Notizie Aniene. Biografia e carriera Nell'anno 2000 vince il Work in Contest, concorso di produzione radiofonica indetto dal dj e produttore discografico di fama mondiale di musica techno e hardstyle Marco Vortex su Mondoradio Centro Italia. Lavora in molteplici discoteche affiancando anche personaggi televisivi, è DJ nelle manifestazioni del network RDS Radio Dimensione Suono - 100% Grandi Successi. Nel 2001 viene assunto come tecnico di regia e post produzione a Radio Blu - Il Colore della Musica; cura vari programmi... di cui alcuni condotti in voce dal noto speaker Stefano Piccirillo ed altri con personaggi televisivi come Attilio Fontana, Dario Cassini, Remo Remotti, Maria Grazia Fontana etc... inoltre, è autore e conduttore del programma dance Blu Mix. Nel 2003 L'istituto d'Istruzione Superiore G. Quarenghi di Subiaco (Roma), nell'ambito della programmazione annuale di progetti extracurricolari, gli affida in qualità di insegnante un corso di teoria della musica] e tecniche di missaggio; contemporaneamente fonda lo studio di registrazione Suono Strano, dove realizza produzioni musicali, compilation, vari format e incisioni di spot per emittenti radiofoniche e televisive. Nello stesso anno lavora come DJ e fonico per l'agenzia di spettacolo Eventi Musica. Collabora con il musicista, polistrumentista e percussionista Mauro De Paulis ad importanti progetti di musica sperimentale dirigendo anche la Track Production (organizzazione di noleggio e service impianti audio-luce, manifestazioni, convegni, eventi e djs). Nel 2004 approda a CS2 Radio Centro Suono 2 - New Nrg For You diventandone voce ufficiale, conducendo insieme agli altri DJ della radio programmi come il Mix Time Machine e il Voglio Vederti Danzare, un contenitore di musica dance ricco di gag, strani personaggi ed effetti speciali. Nel 2005 entra a far parte di m2o, emittente radiofonica nazionale del Gruppo Editoriale L'Espresso, conducendo come autore e DJ Kick Off m2o nel Pallone; un mix di musica dance e trance, alternato da notizie sul mondo del calcio. La voce ufficiale era Valery, l'attrice Valeria De Luca. Dal 2006 al 2010 visto lo straordinario successo videoludico, è stato DJ, autore e conduttore del programma GamepadGamepad, un mix di dance alternato da notizie sul mondo dei videogiochi. Il nuovo programma ha subito un discreto successo, grazie alla scelta musicale e alle numerose collaborazioni con distributori e publisher di console e videogames tra cui: Sony, Microsoft, Nintendo, Activision, Ubisoft, Koch Media e tantissimi altri. La voce ufficiale era Nanni Venditti. Nel 2007 seleziona e mixa Gamepad Compilation Vol. 1.0, prodotta dalla Bit Records e distribuita in tutta Italia da Caymera Records, seguita poi nel 2009 dalla Gamepad Compilation Vol. 2.0 prodotta sempre dalla Bit Records con distibuzione Self. A gennaio 2013 dopo un periodo di "pausa radiofonica", per dare spazio a varie produzioni musicali, torna in onda come DJ, autore, conduttore e voce ufficiale insieme a Gaia Bolognesi del programma Memories Il Dj Set AforismaticoMemories; un mix di hit e dance internazionale alternato da aforismi, pensieri e frasi celebri di famosi autori del passato e presente; in esclusiva su m2o Radio. Da maggio 2014, seleziona e mixa la musica di m2o Selection,m2o Selection gli appuntamenti variano secondo le esigenze della programmazione di m2o. Da settembre 2015 cura la regia, seleziona e mixa I FedEly del WeekendI FedEly del Weekend condotto in voce da Il Fede, Federico Riesi e La Ely, Elisabetta Sacchi su m2o Radio. Da gennaio 2016 è A&R, produttore discografico esecutivo della Plast Records, edizioni musicali: Sound Management Corporation. E' Doppiatore pubblicitario della WorldWideVoices, l'agenzia di speakeraggio internazionale e della VoicesPro - the #1 voiceover jobs network for professional voice-overs. Vita privata E' uno spirito libero, un tifoso della Roma, è attratto da tutto ciò che si chiama tecnologia. Pseudonimi Elenco dei nomi con cui Carlo Prevale si è presentato radiofonicamente e discograficamente: * Prevale * Carlo Web * Dj Prevale * Web * Prevale Dj * Prevaloso * Underworld * Basic Position Premi * (2000) - Work in Contest - Mondoradio (Italy) * (2013) - Best Radio Format - Radiophonica (Italy) *(2016) - 2 Nomination - Dance Music Awards (Italy) Miglior EDM Dj/Producer, Miglior Programma Radiofonico Programmi radiofonici * In The Mix (Radio Notizie Aniene, 1999 - 2001) * Dimensione Musicale (Radio Notizie Aniene, 1999 - 2001) * Blu Mix (Radio Blu, 2001-2004) * Mix Time Machine (Radio Centro Suono, 2004 - 2005) * Voglio Vederti Danzare (Radio Centro Suono, 2004 - 2005) * Kick Off m2o nel Pallone (m2o|m2o Radio/Tv, 2005 - 2006) * Gamepad La Consolle Virtuale (m2o Radio/Tv, 2006 - 2010) * I FedEly del Weekend (m2o Radio/Tv, 2013 - 2015) * Memories (m2o Radio/Tv, 2013 - in corso) * m2o Selection (m2o Radio/Tv, 2014 - in corso) Discografia Singoli promozionali Album * (2007) - Never Meet / Sognami (P) & © Bit Records * (2014) - Wanna Be Free (Italian Remixes) (P) & © Dmn Records * (2017) - And The Waltz Goes On (P) & © Plast Records * (2017) - Prevale - L'Onore e il Rispetto (P) & © Plast Records Compilation * (2000) - Dimensione Musicale Compilation Vol. 1 (P) & © Track Production * (2002) - Dimensione Musicale Compilation Vol. 2 (P) & © Track Production * (2003) - Senti Come Muove Compilation (P) & © Track Production * (2003) - DNA Compilation (P) & © Track Production * (2004) - Unz & Tunz Compilation (P) & © Track Production * (2005) - Dj Prevale Compilation Vol. 1.0 (P) & © Track Production * (2005) - Dj Prevale Compilation Vol. 2.0 (P) & © Track Production * (2006) - La Discoteca Compilation (P) & © Track Production * (2007) - Amoroso's Invasion (P) & © Smilax Publishing * (2008) - Italo Fresh Hits (P) & © ZYX Music * (2008) - Super Italia - Future Sounds Of Italo Dance Vol. 29 (P) & © Universal Music * (2009) - Musica Maranza Vol. 6 (P) & © Fluida Records * (2010) - Musica Maranza Vol. 7 (P) & © Fluida Records * (2010) - Dj Player Vol. 9 (P) & © Disco Planet Records * (2010) - Dj Player Collection 01 (P) & © Disco Planet Records * (2010) - Italo Mega Dance Vol. 18 (P) & © Buntspecht * (2012) - Rimini, a Night to Dance (Top Italian Floorfillers) (P) & © Believe Digital * (2013) - Summer Lambada Compilation (P) & © Dieffe Publishing & Record Company * (2016) - The Eurodance Evolution (P) & © Dmn Records Compilation mixate * (2007) - Gamepad Compilation Vol. 1.0 (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Gamepad Compilation Vol. 2.0 (P) & © Bit Records Singoli / EP * (2000) - Carlo Web - Free Noise (P) & © Track Production * (2006) - Tarquini & Prevale ft. Mr J Carry - In My Dreams (Original Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2007) - Tarquini & Prevale ft. Mr J Carry - Sognami (Original Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2007) - Tarquini & Prevale Made In Italy - Never Meet (Extended Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Tarquini & Prevale vs. Vodka - Gamepad (Main Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Prevale vs. AlMa - New Year's Day (P) & © Fluida Records * (2009) - Tarquini & Prevale vs. AlMa - Ritual Tibetan (P) & © Fluida Records * (2009) - Prevale & Candiolo Hotel - Dolcenera (P) & © Track Production * (2009) - Underworld ft. Sky - My Sunshine (Main Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Tarquini & Prevale Made In Italy - Lovetime (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Tarquini & Prevale ft. Dj Power - My Love Is In The Air (P) & © Bit Records * (2009) - Basic Position - Kiss Me (P) & © Bit Records * (2010) - DJ Sanny J & Prevale - Once Again (Main Mix) (P) & © Disco Planet Records * (2010) - DJ Sanny J & Prevale - Once Again (Club Mix) (P) & © Disco Planet Records * (2012) - Prevale - Lambada (El Ritmo Caliente Prevaloso) (P) & © Fluida Records * (2016) - Prevale - Yo Oh Yeah (Slow Style Mix) (P) & © Plast Records * (2016) - Prevale feat. Flare - Echi (Slow Style Mix) (P) & © Plast Records * (2016) - Prevale - Profondo Rosso (P) & © Plast Records * (2017) - And The Waltz Goes On (P) & © Plast Records * (2017) - Prevale - L'Onore e il Rispetto (P) & © Plast Records Remixes * (2001) - Progetto Z - Sogno Ipnotico (Carlo Web Remix) (P) & © Ghost Records * (2006) - Tarquini & Prevale feat. Mr. J Carry - In My Dreams (Resonator Mix) (P) & © Bit Records * (2007) - Emi - Le Canzoni Dell'Estate (Tarquini & Prevale vs. Reddj Remix) (P) & © Time Records * (2007) - Elektra Forward - Love Delight (Tarquini & Prevale Vision) (P) & © Gateway Multimedia * (2009) - Gianna Nannini - I Maschi (Prevale Remix) (P) & © BMG Ricordi * (2009) - Khrys feat. Pol Rossignani - Here (Tarquini & Prevale Mix) (P) & © Planeta Mix Records * (2011) - Prevale vs. Ann Lee - 2 Times (Tanz Remix) (P) & © Energy Production * (2011) - Prevale vs. Daniele Meo - Adesso Balla (Prevale Remix) Tanz Vision (P) & © Armonica Records * (2011) - Prevale feat. Emi - Le Canzoni Dell'Estate (Ti Batte Il Cuore Mix) (P) & © Time Records * (2011) - Prevale ft. Jovanotti - Il Più Grande Spettacolo Dopo Il Big Bang (Io e Te Mix) (P) & © Universal Music * (2012) - Prevale feat. Jovanotti - Tensione Evolutiva (Pioggia e Vento Mix) (P) & © Universal Music * (2013) - Prevale vs. The Soundlovers - Surrender (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Do It Yourself * (2013) - Will Sparks - Ah Yeah! (Prevale Edit) (P) & © House Of Fun * (2013) - Prevale & Kim Lukas - Let It Be The Night (P) & © Zomba Records * (2013) - Tjr - Ode To Oi (Prevale Edit) (P) & © London Records * (2013) - Molella - Discotek People (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Liquid Sound * (2014) - Sagi Rei - I'll Fly With You (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Media Records * (2014) - Regina & Rafael Lelis - Wanna Be Free (Prevale Remix) (P) & © DMN Records * (2014) - Prevale vs. 20 Fingers ft. Roula - Like It (Boom Ba Da Da Mix) (P) & © ZYX Music * (2014) - The Chainsmokers - #Selfie (Prevale Edit) (P) & © Dim Mak Records * (2014) - Deorro feat. DyCy - Five Hours Don't Hold Me Back (Prevale Mix) (P) & © Armada Music * (2015) - Prezioso vs. Fabri Fibra - Alza Il Volume (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Time Records * (2016) - Club Dogo - Chissenefrega 'In Discoteca' (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Universal Music * (2016) - Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch (Prevale Remix) Geffen Records * (2016) - Hotel Saint George - Un Angelo Blu (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Do It Yourself * (2016) - Katerfrancers - Lei Che Lo Vuole (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Flat Frog * (2016) - Brothers feat. Ranieri - Dieci Cento Mille (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Melodica Srl * (2016) - Kat Dahlia - Gangsta (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Sony Music Entertainment * (2016) - Céline Dion - Loved Me Back To Life (Prevale Remix) (P) & © Sony Music Entertainment * (2017) - Francesco Gabbani - Occidentali's Karma (Prevale Remix) (P) & © BMG Rights Mgmt Italy Aforismi e pensieri *La persona che cattura costantemente la tua attenzione domina: istinto, cuore, umore e ragione. (Prevale) *La creatività non si compra, non si studia, né si impara, si possiede. (Prevale) *L'amore è ciò che la mente intuisce, l'anima recepisce ed il cuore gestisce. (Prevale) *L'eccessiva gelosia è l'alibi di chi non dà abbastanza valore a colui che chiama amore. (Prevale) *Gli elementi fondamentali che rendono più o meno interessante una persona sono: l'intelligenza e il carattere. (Prevale) *La persona che si ama rappresenta sempre il puzzle mancante, capace di congiungersi e dar così vita al Big Bang del proprio cuore. (Prevale) *È di vitale importanza sentirsi sempre un po' come all'inizio di ogni show. (Prevale) *L'esistenza è fatta di piccole cose. Spegnete la tv, accendete la musica... e fate l'amore con la vita. (Prevale) *Chi sa donare vero amore appartiene esclusivamente a quella rarità di esseri viventi, capaci di cambiare il mondo. (Prevale) *Essere sinceri è difficile. La sincerità ha i suoi costi. Per questo, essere sinceri, fa la differenza. (Prevale) *L'attrazione provoca azione. L'azione stimola il pensiero. Il pensiero raggiunge l'obiettivo. (Prevale) *Abbi sempre cura delle emozioni. Sono loro a far luce sull'arduo percorso della vita. (Prevale) *Il vero amore consiste nel mettere sempre al primo posto la persona che in ogni dove senti far parte di te. (Prevale) *Se non è morbosa, ossessiva, invadente, travolgente... la passione è solo un'idea. (Prevale) *Amare vuol dire donarsi incondizionatamente senza farsi alcuna domanda. (Prevale) *Lascia che sia la musica ad illuminare la strada della tua vita. (Prevale) *La bellezza si osserva, l'intelligenza attrae, la simpatia incuriosisce, la dolcezza conquista, ma la semplicità innamora. (Prevale) *Lascia che siano i sogni che hai ad essere la realtà del tuo domani. (Prevale) *Ciò che viviamo, ci rende ciò che siamo. (Prevale) *La musica comunica e l'anima recepisce, il cuore custodisce l'amore che unisce. (Prevale) *La musica è senza tempo. Un bel brano di ieri, è bello oggi e sarà bello domani. (Prevale) *E' proprio nei momenti difficili che devi stringere i denti, per non mollare la presa che ti tiene in vita. (Prevale) *L'occasione della tua vita, sei tu. (Prevale) *Solo chi ascolta musica col cuore riesce a provare le vibrazioni dell'amore. (Prevale) *Rischia... sempre. (Prevale) *Trova quella persona che, guardandoti negli occhi, riesce a leggere il tuo cuore. (Prevale) *L'umiltà è una rarità che appartiene esclusivamente alle persone di successo. (Prevale) *Le persone vere spaventano. Poi, se sono anche intelligenti, sono il peggior incubo di chi usa un copione per andare in giro. (Prevale) *Non puoi cambiare ciò che è stato, ma puoi stare bene "qui e ora", se fai di tutto per un futuro migliore. (Prevale) *La pazienza ha più potere della forza. (Prevale) *C'è chi colleziona e chi seleziona. (Prevale) *Oggigiorno i veri trasgressori sono coloro che possiedono dei valori. (Prevale) *Ho costruito la fortezza del mio carattere con tutti i mattoni che mi hanno tirato addosso. (Prevale) *Scelgo la musica perché il resto fa schifo. (Prevale) *Realizzarsi senza adeguarsi è il concetto di creatività. (Prevale) *Credere in te stesso è il regalo più grande che puoi fare alla tua vita. (Prevale) *Maturiamo con i danni, non con gli anni. (Prevale) *Ama ciò che hai. Ama ciò che fai. Ama ciò che dai. (Prevale) *Ogniqualvolta dovessi dubitare di ciò che stai facendo, ricorda di amare ciò che hai. Ricorda di amare ciò che fai. Ricorda di amare ciò che dai. (Prevale) *Nella vita non perdiamo mai amici. Apprendiamo solo quali sono i veri che abbiamo. (Prevale) *Quando si è bimbi si fanno tante domande pretendendo altrettante risposte. Quando si è adulti si evitano molte domande, per evitare inutili risposte. (Prevale) *Un abbraccio.. un bacio... o semplicemente una carezza devono partire dal cuore, altrimenti non hanno alcun valore. (Prevale) *Se non ha saputo tenerti con sé, non ti meritava. (Prevale) *In amore e in amicizia piccole attenzioni regalano grandi emozioni. (Prevale) *Chi intriga la mente... seduce i sensi. (Prevale) *Dio benedica i tatuaggi, il sesso, i baci con la lingua, gli orgasmi, il cibo e le risate senza senso. (Prevale) *Trova quella persona che con i tuoi difetti ci fa l'amore. (Prevale) *La notte è la compagna ideale alla quale confessare i propri pensieri. (Prevale) *Nulla è poco se fatto con il cuore. (Prevale) *Amore e musica, una combinazione perfetta per un mondo migliore. (Prevale) *Acquista musica, alimenta l'elemento principale delle emozioni. (Prevale) *Voglio essere il pensiero che ti fa sorridere per strada senza motivo. (Prevale) *Per capire bene con chi hai a che fare, fingiti intellettualmente inferiore. (Prevale) *Vorrei poterti somigliare per potermi completare. (Prevale) *Ti accorgi di una persona veramente speciale, quando riesce a rendere tale anche te. (Prevale) *Amo chi osa... odio chi usa. (Prevale) *La vita è il codice della follia, infinite combinazioni di rischiose azioni. (Prevale) *Una ragazza ancora in grado di arrossire è da intrappolare nel cuore, per non farla fuggire. (Prevale) *Non ti conviene fare la guerra con una donna, ci perdi e basta. Meglio farci l'amore. (Prevale) *Quando hai bisogno di aiuto, impara a diventare il tuo tutto. (Prevale) *Non si è mai troppo adulti per far sì che non si conservi il bambino che è dentro ognuno di noi. (Prevale) *Voler fare il dj e iniziare a suonare con il computer e il controller, è come voler fare il calciatore e iniziare a giocare con la Play Station. (Prevale) *Ognuno di noi ha il suo punto debole dove nasconde la propria insicurezza. (Prevale) *M'illumino di musica. (Prevale) *Buongiorno a chi osa, a chi non si stanca, a chi non molla mai. (Prevale) *La professionalità di un dj non dipende dall'attrezzatura che possiede, ma dal buon uso che ne fa. (Prevale) *In amore vince chi non da importanza all'account di Facebook. (Prevale) *Alimenta il cuore di musica e l'anima di sorriso. (Prevale) *Spegnete i pensieri e nutritevi di musica. (Prevale) *Se cerchi le persone peggiori, le trovi tutte in chiesa la domenica mattina. (Prevale) *Evita il passato, vivi il presente, anticipa il futuro. (Prevale) *E' dalla pura semplicità che nasce originalità. (Prevale) *Ognuno di noi ha il suo perché. (Prevale) *Annullate spazio e tempo nutrendovi d'amore. (Prevale) *La mia vita è un'insieme di combinazioni tra musica ed emozioni. (Prevale) *Nell'esperienza vissuta, c'è la saggezza della sicurezza. (Prevale) *Se ti svegli con il suo pensiero.. allora è davvero importante. (Prevale) *Le persone nate per la musica non potrebbero viverne senza. (Prevale) *Non amo ballare.. io, amo far ballare. (Prevale) *Chi trova la forza di rompere gli schemi va oltre il confine. (Prevale) *Ciò che è difficile, mi rende forte e volenteroso. (Prevale) *Armonizza la tua giornata mettendo musica e parole a tempo con il cuore. (Prevale) *La musica è il battito che mette i cuori in armonia. (Prevale) *La musica mi tiene in vita. (Prevale) *Il segreto è agire non reagire. (Prevale) *La radio, un lavoro per chi ha profonda passione nell'anima e voglia di trasmettere emozioni. (Prevale) *Un'ottima relazione è pura follia da vivere in due. (Prevale) *Non restare mai a pensare a come vincere la partita, inizia a giocare. (Prevale) *È Natale ogni volta che sorridi a un bimbo, tenendogli la mano. È Natale ogni volta che riconosci i tuoi limiti, i tuoi errori. È Natale ogni volta che rimani in silenzio per ascoltare l'altro. È Natale ogni volta che doni con amore la tua dolcezza. È Natale ogni volta che ascolti la canzone del cuore. (Prevale) *Dj si nasce, non si diventa. (Prevale) *Vivi giorno per giorno e avanza sempre a testa alta trasformando ogni giorno come desidera il tuo cuore. (Prevale) *Il silenzio è la miglior risposta a chi non vuol capire. (Prevale) *Il gesto più nobile da fare ad un amico, è donargli il tuo sorriso. (Prevale) *La vita è una continua sperimentazione dell'ignoto. (Prevale) *Ogni singolo individuo vale quanto pensa di valere. (Prevale) *La notte è il rifugio lontano dal mondo dove dar vita alle tue idee. (Prevale) *La vita è come la musica, fatta di alti, medi e bassi. Equalizza i vari toni affinché tu riesca a renderla meravigliosa. (Prevale) *Se vuoi amarmi, impara ad amare i miei difetti. (Prevale) *Nei momenti difficili, cerca il sole che è dentro di te. (Prevale) *E' dal sorriso che si intuisce il valore di un'anima. (Prevale) *Il segreto del successo è capire ciò che può colpire. (Prevale) *La più grande eredità che un genitore possa lasciare al proprio figlio è il ricordo del suo amore, altrimenti il resto non ha alcun valore. (Prevale) *Che lavoro fai? Il dj. Se non facessi il dj che lavoro vorresti fare? Il dj. (Prevale) *Il passato ha concluso il suo tempo, il presente è l'attimo, il futuro il divenire. (Prevale) *Per raggiungere l'obiettivo, impara ad amare il rischio. (Prevale) *Non permettere mai ai tuoi ricordi di essere migliori dei tuoi sogni. (Prevale) *La notte compongo pensieri e desideri che descrivono attimi di profonda libertà. Attimi infiniti da vivere con te. (Prevale) *La forza del pensiero e di volontà, trasforma il desiderio in realtà. (Prevale) *La musica è la compagna ideale nei momenti tristi, difficili o di gioia. La divina sostanza che crea emozione in ogni situazione. (Prevale) *Vivo di emozioni, non di regole. (Prevale) *L'insicurezza è parte della vera arte. (Prevale) *La ricchezza più grande che si possa avere al mondo, è la pura semplicità. (Prevale) *Alcuni traguardi e difficili obiettivi si raggiungono solo aspettando, io so aspettare. (Prevale) *Le anime lontane ma unite dal destino accorciano le distanze, aumentano la tensione fondendosi in un'unica e intensa passione. (Prevale) *La notte è la coscienza della propria essenza. (Prevale) *Il vero sentimento non programma alcun momento né conosce tempo. Nasce dal cuore, unico autore della sua evoluzione. (Prevale) *La notte ci veste di magia, lasciandoci liberi di sognare, viaggiare, interpretare il tutto con la profondità della propria anima. La forza del pensiero e di volontà, trasforma il desiderio in realtà. (Prevale) *Non ho mai scelto la vita facile, ho sempre scelto ciò che sentivo nel cuore, perché io vivo di sentimenti... di ciò che provo, non di opportunismo, non di falsità... ma di cose semplici, vere. (Prevale) *Divertirsi è un'arte e il segreto è giocare dj. (Prevale) *Rivolgo il mio sguardo al cielo, chiudo gli occhi creando con la mente un insieme di pensieri, abbraccio il sentimento che emana il mio cuore... lasciando vivere dentro me una dolce melodia del suono. (Prevale) *La musica prima di tutto... e dopo di te. (Prevale) *Chi ha e sa donare sorriso, è padrone del mondo intero. (Prevale) *Non cancello nessun giorno della mia vita, i giorni belli mi hanno regalato felicità, quelli brutti mi hanno dato esperienza... i peggiori, mi hanno insegnato a non mollare mai. (Prevale) *Qualsiasi emozione influisce sui nostri pensieri, le nostre credenze e le nostre azioni. Le forti emozioni positive esercitano un grande potere sul corpo umano e sul mondo intero. (Prevale) *Nella vita l'errore, insegna ad affrontare il proprio destino. (Prevale) *Il vero dj è un artista e come tale crea arte. Qualcosa di unico, che non si può ricreare. (Prevale) *Le persone speciali, ti conquistano con la loro semplicità. (Prevale) *La musica è lo strumento più antico al mondo, la miglior medicina, l'armonia e la pura espressione di ogni anima. (Prevale) *L'amore è un dolce e inconfondibile sentimento che vibra solo nel cuore di chi è capace e disposto davvero ad amare. (Prevale) *Quando la musica non danza, cambia disco. (Prevale) *Molte volte la vita mette a dura prova; se non sai giocartela bene, hai perso prima di iniziare. (Prevale) *Dipingo pensieri, scrivo note e parole in movimento. (Prevale) *La notte è fatta per sognare, immaginare, viaggiare e comporre intense melodie che descrivono la profondità della propria anima. (Prevale) *Eventi duri, difficili o tristi appartengono ad ogni essere. Ogniqualvolta dovesse capitare di averne, bisogna seriamente pensare se per quella situazione valga davvero la pena farsi togliere il sorriso. Chi ha e sa donare sorriso, è padrone del mondo intero. (Prevale) *Le persone sono come la musica; poche, pura armonia... tante, solo rumore. (Prevale) *La distanza spesso fa capire quanto sia vero un amore. Chi ama profondamente non teme mai una tempesta, teme solo che l'amore si spenga. (Prevale) *La musica è la pura espressione della propria anima. (Prevale) *Nell'aria dolci e danzanti melodie del suono, nella vita la musica fa sempre da padrona. (Prevale) *Il vero dj non segue la moda, la detta. (Prevale) *Siamo una continua danza di emozioni uniche, ci osserviamo, ci sfioriamo e amiamo perderci nel sentiero musicale della nostra anima. (Prevale) *Vivo nel rumore dei dischi scrivendo in silenzio, l'infinito libro della mia vita. (Prevale) *Ho costantemente bisogno di musica, di quella musica che scorre nelle vene facendo tremare l'intero pianeta, pura e divina sostanza della mia vita. (Prevale) *Dai valore ad ogni momento che vivi, ricorda che il tempo non aspetta nessuno. (Prevale) *Ogni giorno è un foglio bianco su cui scrivere note di musica, note provenienti dal profondo dell’anima. Un foglio su cui soffiare un sorriso, per donargli vita. (Prevale) *La moda non ti darà mai emozione quanto una tua canzone. (Prevale) *La musica è una sostanza sublime ad elevate reazioni emozionali da testare accuratamente nel laboratorio del nostro cuore. (Prevale) *L'amore vero, sincero, intenso e puro è come un fiore, più lo curi e più trasmette profonde emozioni. (Prevale) *Sei l'emozione della vita che si rinnova ogni istante al solo tuo pensiero. (Prevale) *Amo la semplicità, mi piacciono le persone che sanno ascoltare musica con il cuore, sentire gli odori della vita, catturarne l'anima. Perché lì c'è verità, c'è dolcezza... lì c'è ancora amore. (Prevale) *L'amore è condividersi intensamente in tutto e per tutto. (Prevale) *Sei il brivido intenso che percorre costantemente la profondità del mio cuore. (Prevale) *Fa che ogni tuo istante sia sempre migliore di quello passato, si vive di presente per il futuro, si vive d'amore, musica, felicità e soprattutto coraggio nei momenti difficili. (Prevale) *Il vero sentimento è un test in continua sperimentazione. (Prevale) *Sei la pura magia di ritrovare la gioia di amare, la fatica di resisterti, lo splendore di un affetto nato giorno dopo giorno nel silenzio della quotidianità, che ora splende di una luce violenta e vitale che si riflette su tutto ciò che mi sta intorno. Tutto questo... è amore per te. (Prevale) Logo ufficiale Note Collegamenti esterni *Prevale Sito ufficiale *Prevale Official Twitter *Prevale Facebook page *Prevale YouTube Channel *Prevale MixCloud Ltd. *Prevale SoundCloud Ltd. *Memories Reloaded su m2o.it *Memories Reloaded su prevale.net *m2o Selection Reloaded su prevale.net *I FedEly del Weekend Reloaded su prevale.net Tutti i contenuti di questa pagina sono distribuiti sotto licenza Creative Commons Attribuzione - Condividi allo stesso modo 3.0 Unported. de:Prevale en:Prevale Categoria:Artisti Categoria:Disc jockey dance Categoria:Disc jockey italiani Categoria:Disc jockey EDM Categoria:Disc jockey italodance Categoria:Produttori discografici Categoria:Produttori discografici italiani Categoria:Voci importate da Wikipedia Categoria:Nati nel 1983 Categoria:Nati a Subiaco Categoria:Disc jockey